


Curiosity

by Rainripple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Eustace gets his first kiss from Vaseraga and the circumstances under which it happens are less than ideal but he finds he is not against trying the experience again under his own terms.
Relationships: Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect a sequel for this lmao this was an impulsive thing I wrote because I had a dream about them kissing and got inspired. I have so many other fic ideas I need to write lmao. I hope you enjoy this; it's a little different from how I usually write porn. As always my twitter is @LuckyRainripple if you wanna talk to me about these two.
> 
> EDIT: my friend Mika drew some art for this go check it out! https://twitter.com/vaseragasnut/status/1224520625261334529?s=19

Eustace feels eyes on him the moment he walks into the galley.

The room is bustling even at this late hour of the night and most of the tables ignore his entrance. In truth, the clamour is abrasive to his ears and he would normally find a quieter route back to his room. For Lyria and danchou’s sake though, he passes through just so that they can see he arrived back home safely.

_Home_.

He smiles softly to himself. His hometown doesn’t exist anymore but it’s nice to have somewhere to return to that’s not his cold, impersonal Society bunker.

Lyria and danchou wave at him. He waves back of course. As he passes through the room, he notices his fellow Society cohorts watching him from their table. Ilsa’s snide smirk puts him on edge. Vaseraga’s helmet sits on the table in front of him. Zeta and Bea are giggling about something to each other. Eustace carries on like normal but out of the corner of his eye he sees Vaseraga get up and approach him. Judging by how drunk most of them look, Eustace gets the feeling he’s about to become the butt of some sort of stupid dare. Sighing, he turns and braces himself.

The last thing he was expecting was Vaseraga to sweep him up off the ground. His feet walk on air and he struggles in alarm but the only way is up. His eyes widen as Vaseraga pulls him into a kiss. The execution is surprisingly unclumsy but the combination of the overly strong taste of alcohol and sheer bewilderment at the situation makes him recoil and push him away. Eustace accidentally kicks him a couple of times and there’s no way that actually hurts but thankfully Vaseraga gets the hint and puts him down.

“What was _that_ for?” Eustace asks, wiping his mouth and scowling at the lingering taste.

“Sorry.”

Zeta is laughing her head off in the background. In fact the commotion has drawn the attention of a few other tables. Eustace is not in the mood to deal with whatever is coming next so he shoots a glare at Zeta and co. before making his way out.

Consciously, he manages to push the incident out of his mind so he can sleep quickly but he’s too tired to notice the way he licks his own lips from time to time.

000

Vaseraga approaches him multiple times over the next couple of days to apologise for his drunken behaviour. Eustace waves it off, not deeming it worth worrying about considering there’s so much drama happening on the ship that the incident has already slipped off the minds of most of the people who were there.

His words contradict his own thoughts though. In his downtime he finds his mind wandering back to that moment. It’s not impossible to ignore and his own mission performance goes on relatively unaffected but he begins to grow weary of constantly pondering over something so minor.

In fact, he finds himself thinking it over so often that he comes to the realisation that actually, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. The moment is ruined by the taste and by being embarrassed in front of so many people but if both of those were taken away, he might, _might_ have enjoyed it. He notes that Vaseraga’s lips are actually quite nice; he doesn’t think too hard about what that might imply.

It’s not like he’s never been intimate before. He had a few flings with Ilsa back in their training days but those had been as impersonal as possible for the sake of it just being ‘experimentation’ and nothing more. This sort of contact is new to him.

He reins in his curiosity for a while under the impression that trying to act on those thoughts would be overstepping some boundaries but when he starts ending up having dreams about it, he decides enough is enough.

Eustace waits for the next time he and Vaseraga are in their shared room together. He tends to his gun like nothing is happening while Vaseraga cleans his armour. They had just come back from a mission so he figures there should be no off-putting taste this time. He mulls over his words but eventually decides it’d just be best to be blunt as possible.

“Can I kiss you?”

Vaseraga freezes up so much it’s almost comical. “What?”

Okay maybe a little too blunt. There’s no going back now though.

“Can I kiss you?” He repeats equally as clear as before.

Vaseraga stares blankly at him like he just got a Grynoth induced concussion. “I thought you wouldn’t want to do it again.”

Eustace shrugs casually. “I’m just sating some curiosity.”

“I see.”

He doesn’t get a more intelligent answer for a while. Eustace asks, “Is that a no?”

“I-” Vaseraga opens his mouth and then shuts it again. “No. You can.”

Leaving Flamek resting on his bed, Eustace gets up and walks to Vaseraga’s side of the room. For a moment he is unsure of where to put his hands. He settles for just resting them lightly on his shoulders. Eustace checks to see if there’s any sign that Vaseraga is having any second thoughts about this and is pleased to find none.

The first kiss is rather chaste. It’s not unpleasant but it also answers nothing.

“Do you mind if I have another?”

“Take as many as you like.”

Vaseraga is like putty in his hands, staying stock still while he lets Eustace take the lead. It’s kind of endearing compared to his more assertive display the other night.

Eustace has absolutely no idea what he’s meant to be doing. He goes off instinct and laps at Vaseraga’s mouth to get him to open up. The wet slide of tongues is shockingly _pleasant_ when he does, earning them an appreciative murmur.

He was genuinely only planning to kiss once but the feeling is actually addicting to the point where Eustace loses his restraint and just keeps going. One kiss becomes two. Two becomes three. Three becomes many. He gradually finds himself creeping forward until he’s kneeling on the bed, sat comfortably in Vaseraga’s lap for maximum contact.

Vaseraga briefly breaks off to shakily ask, “Can I touch you?”

Eustace looks down and notices Vaseraga’s hands are knotted into the sheets. Poor thing must have been restraining himself a lot.

He chuckles. “Yeah. Anywhere but the ears is fine.” Eustace is doing more than he would do with anyone else but he’s not quite ready to lose that much control yet. He gives Vaseraga’s arm a couple of reassuring rubs. “You?”

“Anywhere is fine.”

There’s nothing more to say. They get straight back into it, hands drifting and touching wherever they can. Eustace can _feel_ how large Vaseraga’s hand is on his hip and the thought of it just fans his escalating arousal. The other trails up his back, warm against his bare skin. It eventually slips underneath his cropped shirt, lightly tracing the faint scars under his chest.

Eustace breaks away for the briefest of moments to remove his shirt and toss it behind him before resuming his own exploration. Vaseraga disappointingly is not very sensitive in most places though he does let out some promising groans when Eustace plays with his chest.

It’s not clear who starts it but eventually they find themselves feverishly grinding against one another. Eustace feels the air between them change and…does nothing to stop it. He should be surprised that things are escalating so fast and smoothly but he finds himself oddly comfortable. He wants to keep going and see what happens.

They both fumble to open each other’s pants without breaking their kisses. Eustace manages to untuck Vaseraga’s cock first and it’s so thick that doing anything more than a handjob is out of the question given this is just meant to be a casual thing. Vaseraga’s hand manages to slip underneath his underwear just a moment later and Eustace jolts at the realisation of how _wet_ he is. He hurridly shuffles his pants off so Vaseraga has better access.

One finger slides inside easily. It curls inwards and the pleasure spike makes Eustace’s mind blank out for a moment, doubly so when Vaseraga adds another. He jerks Vaseraga off practically on autopilot, unable to focus on anything other than where they are touching each other. Vaseraga eventually redirects his attention to Eustace’s clit and by this point they are barely doing more than panting into each others mouths.

Eustace’s eyes open, face flushed as he hazily studies the contours of Vaseraga’s face, particularly where the bandages have started to come loose.

“What’s wrong?”

Eustace’s filter switched off a while ago and there’s nobody to stop him from impulsively commenting, “…You are terrifyingly handsome.”

Vaseraga’s dick twitches noticeably in his grip.

As much as they’d love for this to last forever, it’s inevitable that they start getting close.

Vaseraga’s hips begin to stutter into Eustace’s grip erratically. “I’m going to-” His own groan interrupts him and he has difficulty finishing his sentence. “I’m going to come.”

“Go ahead. Come for me.”

It happens practically immediately. Eustace manages to catch most of it in his fist so the mess is minimised. The draph shudders and then goes limp.

Eustace is _so_ close. He wipes his hand off on a spare cloth and gets ready to finish himself off but Vaseraga grips his wrist.

“Did you not come?”

“…No.”

“Allow me.”

Vaseraga flips their positions and Eustace hits the bed with a soft thump. Something about the way the draph looms over him makes his heart beat a little harder than usual and all he knows is that it is not in fear. He realises what Vaseraga is going to do about a second before he spreads his legs open but it doesn’t make Eustace any less prepared for the feeling of him licking up in between his folds and well, that’s it for him. He doesn’t quite _scream_ but he does just barely manage to turn his head and muffle an embarassingly loud noise into the pillow. He trembles his way through an orgasm, hips unconsciously still grinding forwards a little into where Vaseraga is still lapping and extending the pure unadulterated pleasure.

000

They don’t speak for a while after that. They clean up and get ready for bed without making direct eye contact, both of them separately processing the implications of what they just did.

Eustace does not fall asleep immediately like he usually does.

Vaseraga breaks the quiet stillness of the night first. “What does this mean?”

“It can mean whatever you want it to mean.”

Eustace hears a clipped laugh. “That’s very vague.”

That was the point. Even he doesn’t know the answer to that question. They went a lot further than he was planning and Eustace is horribly inexperienced in this specific department of social cues. What does them having sex mean? Does it have to mean anything? Is there a specific reason why Eustace felt so comfortable doing all of that with him? Is there something more to feelings still lingering even after the arousal has long worn off?

The gears in his head turn with no real progress. Five, ten, _fifteen_ minutes pass and Eustace finds himself no closer to an answer than he is before. An expectation to give a proper answer to that question remains in the air however. Eustace only has questions so he offers a proposal.

“How about we try more of this and find out together?”


End file.
